


Saeran's Thoughts

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Saeran can't help but think over his relationship with his sweet girl.





	Saeran's Thoughts

I could never let you go, even if you asked me to. No, even if you begged me. I wake up thinking about you, I fall asleep thinking about you. You are a piece of me that I can’t live without. I have no doubt my heart would stop forever if I woke up without you. I never knew my deceiving ways would bring me here laying beside you. The one other person on this planet who comes close to this is my brother. But I can’t even compare the two of you. You’re different. You’re my saving grace. You’ve helped me realize my strength, my capability, my last bit of hope. You are who I love in a way I didn’t know existed. Even when I was mean and I tortured you, even when I wake up in cold sweats, tense from my nightmares, even when I have my withdrawals you are there beside me. You hold my hand, rub my back, you hold me, you tell me sweet things, you take care of me. Every night I force myself to stay awake until I’m sure you’ve fallen sound asleep and I hold you tightly. I keep you close to me, I kiss you as softly as I can. The only time I’m brave enough to do whatever I want, tell you whatever is on my mind. One day, though, I will tell you everything I’ve promised you when you’re far away from me in sleep. I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe. You know this. You know how much I love and cherish you. What you don’t know is, is that I want to take you far away. Far, far away. I want to take you and Saeyoung to a place where no one can touch us, find us. I want to lay out in the sun with the two of you, warm and comfortable. I want to cook and talk about everything that I’ve missed out in your lives. I want to kiss you every night and give you everything I have as me. I promise to make every single dream of yours come true because of me alone. I pray every night to whatever is out there that you never abandon me, never second guess me, never want anything but me. You saved me from a world I thought I was trapped in. You let me learn who I am as ‘Saeran’. Not anyone else. No facade. No mask. No other person but me. When I took that chance that day, taking you and fleeing, I promised myself I’d never let you get out of my sight again. My forever. My heart. My soul. My love. My everything. My beautiful flower who blossomed in a garden I thought was long dead. You’ve turned everything around. I never thought of the word ‘family’ so happily. So nicely. But now. Dare I say I can dream of the day where it is only you, me, and Saeyoung. I love you. I have always loved you. And I will always love you. I promise you this.


End file.
